Undocumented Features: Exile
The Undocumented Features era known as Exile begins in 2288 with the event known as Sonset and ends in 2388 with the defeat of GENOM and death of Largo. During this time the members of the Wedge Defense Force are scattered to the far reaches of known space due to misinformation by GENOM causing them to become criminals in the eyes of the misinformed public. Gryphon in particular is hard pressed to find a safe harbor as he is chased by bounty hunters for his alleged role in the events leading up to Sonset. Stories #'Hammer Time: Book Three' - Written by Martin Rose this story describes events from PCHammers' perspective directly after Sonset. It also covers the creation of Thunder Force, a small group of WDF refugees who work to right wrongs in as many places as they can during the Exile, and their first mission on Funkotron. It begins in June of 2288 and ends in September of 2288. #'Visit to a Busy Planet (The Universe According to Chris, Interlude)' - Written by Chris Medows this story follows Mako and his girlfriend/Valkyrie Katie "Temper" Tanner as a parallel to the events in Hammer Time: Book Three. As such it also takes place between June 2288 and September 2288. #'No Offense Taken' - Written by Martin Rose and Chris Medows this story begins directly after the events seen in both Hammer Time: Book Three and Visit to a Busy Planet. It focuses mostly on the Clay Pigeons and their first show during the Exile on Funkotron. It takes place in September of 2288. #'Scrapyard City Shuffle, Part One: Transformation' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story gives the first glance of Gryphon after Sonset. It focuses on him hiding in an Industrial Reclamation Complex, aka junkyard, on a planet in the Outer Rim while trying to fix his Valkyrie. During this time he finds a legless cyborg which he resuscitates and names Gally. This is the first part of a supposed multi-part narrative of which the remainder has yet to be written. It begins in May of 2296 and ends in November of 2296. #'Leap Years, Part Two' - Written by Pearson Mui this is the second half of Doc's time traveling adventures. It begins in September of 2333, jumps around time a bit, and ends in October of 2388. #'Dimension Hopping: Not Quite Home' - Also written by Pearson Mui this continues Doc's story from time traveling to dimension hopping(think Sliders). The dimensional hopping begins in December 1993, but otherwise has no reference to the UF time scale. This is a just one part of what will hopefully become a multi-part narrative. #'Visit to an Empty Planet (The Universe According to Chris, Interlude Two)' - Written by Chris Medows this story follows Mako and Temper after a battle in which Temper's warp engines are damaged. Needing repair they go to the nearest planet with a 3WA outpost only to find both the planet and outputs completely without human life. It takes place in April of 2302. #'Chance Encounter' - Written by Martin Rose this story finds Thunder Force responding to a distress call from a Salusian research station. During the search PCHammer finds two survivors, Dr. Slappi Sqirl, a Salusian cyberneticist/comedienne, and a very beat up Gryphon. It takes place during February of 2307. #'Solitude' - Written by Megazone and Vaughn Gross this story follows Megazone and Vaughn as they hunt down a killer who is determined to gun down the Lovely Angels and anyone who looks like them. It takes place roughly 20 years after the core story Out in the Cold. #'Dies Irea' - Written by Martin Rose this story, whose title translates to Day of Rage, begins in the Future Imperfect era before shifting to a sort of flashback mode. It focuses on a particularly rough time for two members of Thunder Force during which one seriously considers suicide. The flashback portion takes place in May of 2314 with the story being told by PCHammer to Kei in Decmber of 2404. #'The Girl Who Knew Too Much' - Written by Martin Rose this story focuses on PCHammer's attempt to find Gryphon on New Japan. Instead he ends up rescuing one Nene Romanova, age seven, from a group of thugs. The story takes place in August of 2321. #'Ronin' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story finds Gryphon as one of the Knight Sabers in Mega-Tokyo on New Japan directly after the death of Priss. It takes place from December of 2333 to December of 2335. #'Inception' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this short story describes the events surrounding the creation of the AI Vision. It takes place on January 27, 2336. #'Futureshock' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story brings the goddess Skuld, Norn of Tomorrow, to the UF universe. It centers on Skuld's "cleaning" of the planet Tomodachi, on which she and her sisters live, of GENOM. It takes place on June 20, 2340. #'Heartbreak' - Written by Megazone this story follows Megazone on one of his jobs during Exile, this time working for one Mr. Foreman. It takes place in August of 2340. #'Vengeance' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story details the removal of Mr. Foreman from existence by Gryphon and three Velociraptor sapiens named Larry, Curly, and Moe. It takes place in August of 2340. #'On a Winter's Day' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story describes a chance meeting between Gryphon and Yuri on Salusia. It takes place on December 25, 2344. #'Altered Appleseed' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins and Vaughn Gross, this story follows Gryphon during the end of his stay on Earth in Olympus as part of the ESWAT force. It is one of the few UF stories to be written in script form. It takes place in August of 2350. #'Aegis Florea, Part One: Commander Moreau' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story follows Gryphon, working under the name Peter Moreau, as he takes command of Flower Division of the Imperial Floral Assault Group, Capital Defense Forces, and the Hanagumi. It takes place from January 2353 to February 2354. #'Privateer: One Fine Mess' - Written by Kris Overstreet, Martin Rose, and Larry Mann this story brings the Force to the UF universe. It introduces us to Rianna Santova, a Dark Side adept living on the planet Hyeruul. It takes place in April of 2355. #[[Undocumented Features: Star-Crossed|'Star-Crossed']] - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this group of stories takes place between January and September of 2356. #'Burnin' Out' - Written by Rob Mandeville this story follows ReRob as he, and his family, works at getting a body for a lost soul floating around in the Internet. The time in which this story takes place is unknown. #'A Time to be Born, A Time to Die' - Written by Martin Rose this story follows PCHammer and Thunder Force on a mission in which Noriko almost losses her life, only to be revived with no memories or identity whatever, and the beginning of her life as the adopted daughter of PCHammer and Eiko. It take place between November 2379 and some time in 2382. #'Split Infinitive' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story describes Gryphon's life in another dimension in which he joins that universe's Starfleet. The dates in which this story takes place are unknown. #[[Undocumented Features: Manhunt|'Manhunt']] - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this group of stories takes place between February 16, 2380 and March 17, 2380. #'Soulsearch' - Written by Larry 'R-Type' Mann this story follows Yuri on a vacation to Earth. She meets R-Type in the airport and becomes friends with him on the spot. It takes place in December of 2380. #'Resolutions' - Written by Larry Mann this short story finds Kei and Yuri in a cafe during the New Year celebrations on December 31, 2380. #'Type Mismatch Error' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story introduces us to Kaemer Runntt and Rhita Te'Lara, a Sirian and Kilrathi respectively, and their escape from a Cardasian prison. It takes place in March of 2382. #[[Undocumented Features: Redneck: Wilderness|'Redneck: Wilderness']] - Written by multiple authors, this group of stories takes place between August of 2388 and March of 2401. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Undocumented Features